


Here Comes The Sun

by 2queer4here



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Wade Wilson, Breaking and Entering, Fantasizing, Hiding in Closets, M/M, Masturbation, Panty Sniffing, Peter being insensitive but with good heart, Top Peter Parker, a lot of teenage hormones, cross dressing, examining kink and gender a little bit, it could all be solved by just talking it out, wade Wilson wears panties, wade wears panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: "Well uh they're not women's per say. I mean I get why you'd say that- the gender binary in this country is insanely limiting and that's coming from someone who is insane so like... It's bad. But there isn't any joke. This is me. This is just... Me."Peter frowned keeping his eyes on Wade. He looked uncomfortable and sincere, he looked like Peter had succeeded in hurting him.Feeling uncomfortable yet satisfied Peter nodded before taking his leave."This is me" echoed on repeat in his head all the way home.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this work before and deleted it to rework some of it and am just now remembering it exists.

"Hey if we scraped all this off and put it in little plastic containers we could make a fortune!" 

Wade finished pulling off his pants while his mouth continued to run a mile a minute. The same way it had when they were on patrol earlier and Wade managed to piss off a baddie who in turn shot them both with globs of green sticky goo. Wade had generously offered to let him clean up in his apartment before heading home for the night and for once Peter had been too tired and irritated to argue.

Even though he was at the cusp of school vacation his teachers seemed to think it was the perfect time to numb their brains with test after test and piles of homework. That, coupled with after school and nightly patrols that he still had to hide from Aunt May, had chipped away at his normally easy going mood. Wade getting them slimed tonight had pushed him on just the wrong side of annoyed. It would take him forever to clean his suit and his hair and he still had to go try to find his backpack from where he stashed it that afternoon and promptly forgot about it until there wasn't enough time to grab it before night patrol. 

And to top it off Wade was nude except for a pair of panties and still talking to him about selling alien slime like it was normal.

An actual pair of women's panties.

White with black lace trim and a pattern, which upon closer inspection was various women lounging and primping. He was having a tough time in his life as Peter Parker plus a not great night as Spiderman and he hadn't had the time to masturbate in ages and it was infuriating that Deadpool standing there running his stupid mouth in a stupid pair of women's underwear had his dick fattening up in his suit. It made Peter's blood boil and the need to hurt Wade so that he would feel just as bad in the moment rose up in the pit of his stomach.

"Uh, not that I mind you checking out the goods, but my eyes are up here baby boy." Wade smiled breaking Peter's stare.

"So what's the punchline here?" Peter asked, waving his hand at Wade's lower half. Watching Deadpool's smile shrink fed the beast in Peter's stomach and at the same time made him feel guilty. 

"I wasn't, uh, aware that I was making a joke Spidey."

"Oh. Right. Then you always go around wearing women's underwear?" 

Wade's hands came to rest over his groin covering himself from Peter's view, but he could still see the way the fabric hugged the curve of Wade's hips. His hips and thighs looked just as good in them as they did in red spandex.

"Well uh they're not women's per say. I mean I get why you'd say that- the gender binary in this country is insanely limiting and that's coming from someone who is insane so like... It's bad. But there isn't any joke. This is me. This is just... Me."

Peter frowned keeping his eyes on Wade. He looked uncomfortable and sincere, he looked like Peter had succeeded in hurting him. 

Feeling uncomfortable yet satisfied Peter nodded before taking his leave. 

"This is me" echoed on repeat in his head all the way home.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The next time Peter sees Wade in his underwear he feels like he is going to die.

They spent an hour fighting New York's resident Baddie of the night; a sentient robot skyscraper tall with arms even longer, mad at who knows what and ready to take it's aggression out on the city and all its citizens, but not if Spiderman had anything to say about it.

Deadpool too.

They had spent 60 full minutes teamed up trying in vain to throw on the mark kicks, lasting punches, and shoot bullets on Wade's part, hoping that something would make the robot go down and stay down. It seemed like no matter what the thing would just get back up angrier than before. Finally, just when they were sure they defeated it, the thing had swung one of it's massive arms catching both men and flinging them into the river. The freezing cold river. The arm had caught bits of the shop roof they had previously been standing on, which turned out to be a blessing for them, but not so much the owner who Peter was going to have to apologize to after.

Normally Peter was an alright swimmer, but he was so tired and the water felt so heavy against him. The broken pieces of the wooden roof could be used as a makeshift raft like in the Titanic, but none of the pieces on their own were large enough to hold him, let alone himself and Deadpool. 

"Wade, we need to find something to tie some of this wood together. It's too far of a swim for me." Peter explained. 

"Way ahead of you baby boy!"

Wade's voice cut through the darkness of the evening, a loud ripping sound soon following. Peter watched mystified as Wade tore his own pants and began trying to tie two large pieces of debris together. It was a good idea considering they had nothing else to use, but just Wade's pants alone wouldn't be enough. Peter sighed miserably. He hoped May had some red fabric laying around that she wouldn't miss or that Mr. Stark would take pity on him and rebuild the lower half of his suit. 

"Here." Peter groaned, throwing his own pants to Wade. 

Even though he was upset Peter had to admit the raft wasn't too bad.

Just enough room for the both of them though it'd be a tight squeeze. At least he was wearing a good pair of boxers he didn't feel embarrassed about.

Wade on the other hand, was wearing tight... boxers? Could those even be considered boxers? They were tight enough to be appealing without strangling his dick, which Peter could clearly see nestled in the front stretching out the peaches printed on the fabric. It was obscene.

It was also fascinating because of the contrast between the mangled, scarred skin of Wade's long legs and thick thighs and the delicate light blue fabric of his underwear. Not as eccentric as his last pair, but still sexy. Still god awfully sexy. And now Peter was stuck pressed uncomfortably close to the man's side until they reached the docks with not much else to look at. 

'At least it can't get any worse.' Peter thought sullenly. 

"Kid? What the hell are you doing?" On cue Tony Stark's voice cut through Peter's misery. His heart stammered in his chest looking up at his role model. Mr. Stark was in his Iron Man suit floating above the water, eyes fixated on Peter. 

"Uhh.." He waved his hands around the wood floating behind them in the water, ahead of them at the giant robot still wreaking havoc, and lastly at Wade for a way of explanation.

"I'll take care of that. You two get out of the water and for God's sake put some pants on."

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Stark knew; he saw Wade on their river float and even commented on their combined lack of pants and while he hadn't seemed put off by Wade's cheeky underwear selection Peter expected something to be said in the two weeks that had followed. But all that had followed was radio silence, no expression of disgust or approval one way or the other.

It stunned Peter. How could you see a man in womens panties and not give a damn? It wasn't like Peter was purposely trying to obsess over it, but it was all he could think about. During his classes when he should have been paying attention to last minute projects to boost his grades and plans for after graduation parties, when he sat down to have dinner with May, and embarrassingly enough, he even thought about it in the shower. It was frustrating and sexual in an uncomfortable way.

As far as Peter knew, including himself, four other people were in the know about Wade's.. tendencies. Mr. Stark, Vanessa, and Dopinder. Since Vanessa was dead Peter could only speculate about how her relationship with Wade had been affected by it. They had been together for a number of years if the rumours spread around The Avengers were to be believed, so it was a safe bet Vanessa had seen Wade in panties at some point and still chose to stay with him. But why? Didn't that make her uncomfortable? Did he steal her underwear?

Dopinder went the way of Mr. Stark in radio silence on the topic. By the time they had escaped the frigid temperature of the river Tony had defeated the robot and was rea dy on the dock to reprimand Peter for not calling for backup. He'd taken a glance at Wade and dismissed him, but the mercenary had stuck around to call a cab. Peter felt second hand embarrassment for Wade, what would a cab driver think of a man in panties? And at such an odd hour? As it turned out the cab driver had been one of Wade's friends who thought nothing of it. He had greeted Deadpool happily and without comment as to his fashion.

None of the people around him were giving any indication as to how to act, or feel, or go about it, which meant Peter had to take things into his own hands. Thus Peter turned to an all knowing source that had yet to fail him, Google, which provided useful bits of information on his problem while simultaneously driving him up the wall.

Being a man of academia Peter started with articles. A few described cross dressing as inherently sexual and deviant in nature often caused by lack of a stable, positive adult male in a child's formative years. One came from a poorly designed kink website with eye hurting neon text that claimed cross dressing was sexually healing for men trying to cope with toxic masculinity. It also claimed that in a healthy heterosexual relationship, cross dressing and role reversal (that included the woman being in charge of financial decisions as well as pegging) could do wonders for the soul. Most of the articles he found though wrote about the differences between cross dressing for fashion and doing it because someone was trans, in which case it was not cross dressing and merely dressing as one saw themselves to be. It was confusing to say the least. If someone was a boy how could they feel like a girl? It made no sense, so Peter switched his search to videos, hoping that an auditory explanation would be easier on his brain.

He clicked on the first video without really seeing it and rooted through his desk drawers for a piece of unused paper and a pencil. He would write down all the unfamiliar terms he had learned that afternoon and any new ones that would come up in the videos he watched as well as anything else related to men dressing as women he didn't understand. Later on he would research it all to get solid answers. Eventually he would know what was going on with Wade.

Scribbling quickly across his paper Peter tried to write down all the things that needed looking into before too much of the video had passed and he had to restart it. Transgender, sexual deviant, gender identity + how you dress, can clothing be a kink? Peter's hand stopped abruptly as loud moans filled his room. The sound came from his computer. He must have clicked on the wrong video. On the screen stood a slim boy wearing a floral patterned skirt moaning exaggeratedly while another boy stood behind him grinding against his ass. Peter turned the sound down quickly, grateful that May would be at work for a while, but he couldn't bring himself to click out of the video when he saw what was beneath the boy's dress. Panties. Just like Wade wore. Well, not exactly the same, the boy on screen had on a pink thong and Peter had yet to see Wade in pink or a thong. Was that what Wade wanted? Was Wade putting the both of them in situations that he knew would result in the loss of his pants so that Peter could see his panties on purpose?

Peter's body began to react: a blush spread from his face to his neck, his heart rate sped up dramatically, and worst of all his dick was hardening rapidly. May wouldn't be home for at least another two hours and he had already finished all his homework for the day… Peter pushed his jeans down his thighs along with his boxers and riffled through his bottom desk drawer again to find his half finished bottle of lube. It was slippery, too cold against the hot flesh of his cock, but it felt amazing. If only he wasn't thinking about Wade, but that was what the mercenary wanted. He wanted Peter to fuck him. Girls only showed off their underwear when they wanted it and Wade apparently was the same. He wanted- no he needed Peter's dick. He wanted Peter to bend him over on his bed after patrol and push into his tight pussy just like the guys on screen were doing. Wade was only wearing panties to rile Peter up and it was working. Peter bit his lip. One hand was cupping and rolling his balls, the other stroking his dick filling his bedroom with slick sounds and the moans he couldn't hold in. He imagined manhandling Wade onto his bed after a night of patrolling, ripping off his stupid costume, and pulling his panties to the side as he ploughed into the man. It would feel so good. Wade would beg him not to stop and finally tell Peter that was why he was wearing those damn panties instead of normal boy underwear and- oh god he was cumming.

Groaning, Peter fucked into his hand as his cock squirted out ropes of cum onto his shirt. Panting for breath Peter released his dick and sat still for a moment appreciating the oxytocin and vasopressin rushing into his brain. When he could breathe normally again he wiped himself off as best he could and tucked himself away before turning off the video. The silence in his room was deafening. Guilt crept into Peter's conscious. What if it wasn't sexual? What if Wade was transgender like some of those articles talked about? Peter didn't want to be transphobic or anything. With a deep frown Peter wished everything wasn't so complicated.

May is a saint. After her shift she had stopped to grab take out for dinner and allowed Peter to do his own thing while she caught up on Z Nation. Between large bites of chicken lo mein Peter searched the web for answers. In his earlier search, before the porn, he had found a diagram depicting gender on a timeline with male at one end and female at the other. It put being non binary right in the middle, but that didn't make sense. If someone was non binary wouldn't they be off the binary line completely? And what was non binary in terms of gender anyways?

He stabbed his fork into a bite of chicken and perused a new site looking for more information. A few minutes in and half his plate gone, Peter found what he was looking for. It was a simple picture of a gingerbread cookie labeled ‘The genderbread person’. The outside of it was labeled gender expression with an explanation of what that meant to the right.

‘Is that what Wade's doing?’ Peter thought.

Maybe the explanations would make more sense if he thought of himself as the gingerbread. How did he show his gender? Well, he was definitely a boy that much was clear and he looked the part too. He wore his hair short, but that was because his Aunt had cut his hair like that since he was a child and Peter hadn't ever really felt the need to change it. He wore sneakers not heels. He wore boy clothes: t-shirts, jeans, basketball shorts for gym instead of dresses, skirts, and yoga pants. His face looked like a boy's face too. He still had a bit of baby fat clinging to his cheeks, but his jaw wasn't soft enough to be mistaken for a woman. Sometimes, when he went weeks without shaving, he started growing facial hair. Girls didn't do that.

The heart said gender identity, which for Peter was much the same as expression. He was born a boy, felt like a boy, and never really questioned himself on that.

The heart was for sexual orientation. That one was easy, he was bisexual. He wasn't weirded out about being attracted to Wade because Wade was a man, he was freaked out because Wade was doing something odd, not normal for a man, but maybe that was part of his gender expression? But then what gender was he? Female?

Peter felt his headache start to come back with that train of thought so he moved on to the last bit of the picture. Biological sex. That one was easy too, he had a penis and was male. Peter grabbed his paper from earlier and drew a replica gingerbread person as best as he could. He labeled the four parts, wrote Wade's name at the top, and started with what he knew. Biological sex was definitely male. Wade had the right build as well as the voice of a man and he had certainly talked about his dick a fair number of times. For gender expression Peter wrote that he mostly dressed in his Deadpool costume, but wore panties… What did Wade dress like when he wasn't in costume? Peter had seen him put on a nondescript grey hoodie on their colder nights out on patrol, but he'd never seen Wade in full civilian clothes before. He could assume that sexual orientation for Wade was bi or pan since the man made enough vulgar remarks and expressed his interest in multiple people without a care for gender. But the one part Peter really couldn't answer was gender identity. He thought Wade identified as a man, but then why would a man wear panties?

He also didn't think Wade was a woman because nobody called him ‘she’. However, Wade had certainly surprised him before, so Peter couldn't rule out the possibility. Maybe Wade wore all girls clothes when he wasn't working. That made sense. Peter could imagine Wade in a dress. Probably something skanky. Or a ball gown with big poofy sleeves and a skirt like a marshmallow. The original genderbread person had a timeline in its clarification of gender identity. On one end of the timeline was male and at the other was female, in the middle was whatever non binary was. That was the second time that day Peter had seen that word so that would have to be kept on the list for more research into. Maybe Wade was that?

Peter glanced at the time, still early and it was a Friday which meant no school tomorrow. He knew where Wade lived now, it would be very easy to look in on him over the weekend and see what kind of clothes he wore. If he wore more womens clothes then Deadpool was actually a she and if he still wore men's clothes he was non binary, and either way Peter would have an answer.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

If Peter had to assume he'd say Wade was the type of person to wake up at about noon and do very little during the day as a civilian besides scratch his balls and eat day old take out in his kitchen whilst wearing a dirty tank top.

In all actuality Wade came waltzing out of his building in a nondescript black hoodie, black hat, zebra print sunglasses, and a pair of sweatpants with the word 'Juicy' written in rhinestones across the ass. Peter snorted. That was definitely classic Deadpool humour. But did baggy clothing count as dressing feminine? The glasses and sweats were something he himself wouldn't wear as a man, but maybe Wade had some kind of emotional attachment to them? Hopefully Wade would change his clothes later so Peter could get more evidence for his man vs woman debate.

Wade slunk down the 6 blocks from his apartment to the supermarket while Peter tried to follow discreetly on the opposite sidewalk a few feet behind. It was a good thing that Wade seemed to try to blend in with the walls and shelves and keep his head down as much as possible because as it turned out Peter wasn't the greatest at sneaking around unseen, but he was learning fast. He compacted himself to hide behind barrels of cheese and concealed his face with boxes of frozen pizza between frosty cold open doors as Wade curled himself over oranges and mentally debated the value of greek yogurt vs yogurt with m&ms.

Wade’s shopping was as disarrayed as he himself seemed when Peter was around him as Spiderman. Fresh produce was tossed in his cart without much thought alongside bags of frozen peas, smoothie mixes, and protein bars to mingle with boxes of frozen pretzels and hot pockets. It looked like for every healthy choice Wade put into his shopping cart two unhealthy choices directly followed absentmindedly. And though it was interesting to learn Wade’s eating habits, food couldn’t tell you whether someone was a man or woman and Peter was starting to get frustrated.

He needed to find a way back into Wade's apartment before he finished his grocery shopping and take a look into his closet.

Wade’s apartment building looked respectable on the outside, but as soon as Peter nervously slid through the front entrance it was clear he wasn’t living in the Ritz. His enhanced hearing picked up domestic arguments loud enough to give him an instant headache and right when he walked in he was startled by a man in soiled clothing sleeping in a corner of the lobby. If Wade was a woman would he feel safe enough living here? But even as a maybe woman Wade was big enough to be intimidating and his scars gave most people pause.

Peter hit the button for Wade’s floor when the elevator came and patted himself on the back for thinking ahead about the smoothest way to B&E. He had tried with to no avail that morning before staking out Wade’s apartment to pick his own bedroom door lock, so instead he threw an old screwdriver that his aunt wouldn’t miss right away into his pocket: the idea being that if he couldn’t be cool and pick the lock he would unscrew the whole doorknob to get in.

If the lobby of the building was unsavoury the inside of the apartment was atrocious.

Peter, as a 18 year old with slovenly habits, didn’t even come close to making that much of a… pig sty out of his room at home. Discarded pizza boxes acted like crown molding around the edges of most available surfaces of the kitchen, some with torn flaps and others with dried up discolored crusts peeking out as if to greet the one and only Spiderman, who stood disgusted peering in every direction and about to call it quits because a woman would definitely not live like this. Nose appalling socks strewn around all over the floor, an admittedly nice television with a long crack in the screen, a couch with claw marks along the back. The spot Peter stood shell shocked in smelled like a dirty mix of B.O. unique to Supers, peaches, and misery. It was like he could smell Wade’s depression. If Peter was ever asked to explain what depression looked like he would direct the asker to this very apartment. Maybe the bathroom and bedroom were better… And girls could be gross too, not this gross, but Wade was always a different breed. But girls kept their bedrooms neat so they could always find their shoes and for when boys were around, right?

Peter dragged his feet to Wade’s bedroom and slowly pushed the door open.

It was clean.

Tidy even. The first thing that Peter noticed was the improved smell. The concentration of peaches was strongest here and tickled his nose pleasantly. The second thing he noticed was that Wade’s room seemed to have a theme and everything fit in well, surprisingly enough. His bed was covered in plush grey bedding with a mountain of crisp white pillows and smaller pink accent pillows. Hanging above his bed was a large gold framed picture of Wade. In lingerie. A black bra covered by mesh that emphasized Wade’s muscles ending right under his pecs and equally dark panties with a wide lace trim at the waistband. Deadpool was so hot and Peter was so fucked. Aside from that his big mirrored vanity had pictures stuck into the edge of the frame and makeup of all things was scattered across the top. Lip gloss, a tube of mascara, an eyeshadow pallet. In the top drawer of the vanity was filled with rolled up pairs of panties. The peach ones Peter had last seen Wade in were placed in the third row four down. The ones he first saw Deadpool in were in the very front. And the ones from Wade’s odd selfie above his bed were smack dab in the middle. Peter couldn’t resist picking them up, running his fingers over the soft lace. Without thought he brought them to his face and inhaled. They didn’t smell like pussy, but it was hot knowing that they had been on Wade’s body at some point. He stuffed them into his back pocket feeling a little dirty all the while and kept snooping.

The second drawer contained guns and some sort of white stuff in little baggies that Peter was sure he did not want to know more about.

The last drawer held two large photo albums that despite what he had spent the day doing thus far, he wasn’t brave enough to open.

Wade’s bedside table content had Peter groaning instantly. Tissues, lotion, lube, condoms (glow in the dark and studded), gum, and a thick dildo; and Peter had watched enough porn in his life to imagine exactly what he wanted Wade to do to himself with it.

The only thing left to investigate was the closet, but so far Peter was feeling pretty confident in saying that while Wade was scary and a little odd compared to most girls, he definitely was one. 

Peter jumped momentarily sticking to the ceiling when the front door slammed open and the sound of crashing pizza boxes mingled with plastic crinkling and the fridge opening. Wade was home from grocery shopping, which meant Peter must have spent more time nosing around than he thought. Something thudded on the floor and hearing Wade curse gave Peter the motivation to drop down and hope his landing hadn’t been as loud as it felt.

There was no way he was getting out the front door with Wade right there so his options were: A. going out the window and not seeing what Wade’s lazy clothes were and wasting an entire Saturday or B. hiding in the closet and hoping Wade chose to change into something from his dresser and didn’t catch the teenager invading his privacy.

With his mind racing Peter settled on the only logical option and hoped for the best.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Peter chooses to hide in Wade’s closet. If his heart wasn’t pounding and making him afraid of keeling over any second as footsteps approached the bedroom where he was hidden Peter would laugh at John Mulaney’s voice floating through his thoughts to say “And he hid in the closet. You know, like an idiot”. 

Wade takes off his sunglasses and sets them down onto his vanity. He toes off his sneakers in their designated area next to his door and starts talking to Peter:

“You know you could have just asked me whatever you wanted to know instead of going through my shit, right?”

Peter dies first. After he is done dying he laughs nervously and a bit ashamed, giving up his hiding spot rubbing the back of his neck to have something to do with his hands. He steps out of the closet and into the light again. Wade looks him up and down both like he doesn’t recognize him and like he knew all along that he was the dumb shit was following him around all day.

“Yeah sorry.”

Peter thinks back to his research and fumbles through a half hearted explanation of how it had been a rough few days. A rough few weeks actually. Wade takes it in for a minute with an expression on his face that Peter can’t make out. 

He nods. “Did you find what you were after, Spider-breath?”

“Uh, Yeah.” Peter clears his throat. 

“Yeah I did.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

But girls kept their bedrooms neat so they could always find their shoes and for when boys were around, right?

The thought echoed in Peter’s head as he brought Wade’s panties up to his nose and mouth. When he inhaled the scent that came up was something floral, and then of course the same peach smell that was in Wade’s room.

Girls like Wade were messy on the outside, brash and mean, using sarcasm to keep everyone at an arm's distance. 

But they kept their rough edges just smooth enough for boys like Peter to get through- the good guys, the heroes, the knights in shining science pun tees and jeans without a belt they need- they crave. 

Peter whined and took himself out of his boxers.

Wade was a fucking tease.

‘A hot tease’ he corrected as he started to jerk off.

She wanted Peter, why else would she give him an eyeful twice? Girls like her were smart. They planned things meticulously to get their way without being forced to ask for it. But Peter was smart too and figured it out.

She wanted to slobber on his cock. She was absolutely the type to suck dick like a porn star: messy and wet, spit dribbling down her chin and swallowing around her mouthfuls. Peter could probably hold her head down and she wouldn’t even fight it. And she’d swallow too. But first Wade would want it in her pussy. Was she still tight even though she had a previous partner? 

Peter moaned fisting his cock tighter. He would find out. And that dildo she had in her bedside table- God he forgot about that. One day he would fuck her with it while he pinned her against a wall. She’d like that raw display of power, of strength, keeping her in any position he pleased with her thick sexy legs wrapped around his hips. Peter would make her cry with how good it felt. Her thick dildo stretching her pussy out and his dick stuffed inside her ass. Wade had such a cute little butt and she was totally the type to do anal.

All his friends would be jealous of the slutty older woman hanging off him. Peter wanted to fuck Wade against his locker at school, in the changing rooms in the gym, sideways on a random building in his suit. And she’d be a good girl and take it all as she begged for more. Always a good girl for dick, Peter's good girl.

Peter held himself and groaned through his orgasm, legs shaking and guilt creeping in to choke him before his afterglow could take hold. He really just got off to a stolen pair of panties thinking degrading thoughts about his crime fighting partner. May raised him better than to think about girls like that, but he couldn’t help it. Finding out Deadpool was actually a girl made his attraction to her feel a little better, a little more okay because who didn’t like a bad girl in this day and age? Not that being attracted to men was bad or anything- it was just easier that Wade was a weird girl instead of a man. Even though she was just as dangerous as she had been when Peter thought she was a man he felt more in control now. That also made his cheeks flame red.

He felt more attracted to Wade because she was less scary to him as a man because women were… inherently weaker than men? Is that what he was thinking subconsciously?

May would kill him if she could read minds. 

Peter kind of wanted to kill himself for thinking like that, and truth be told, Wade was still a scary bitch.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

The next time Peter saw Wade was when they shared a patrol night. They worked together amicably with Wade cracking his usual jokes and Peter trying not to stare at his lower half, stuck imagining what kind of panties he was wearing that night. It had been quiet, the frigid air of the night deterring the local scum it seemed. The most threatening person they’d come across thus far had been a frail old woman wandering her block, brought outside by dementia and fearful that she was lost. Wade had been gentle with her. He explained to her that she wasn’t lost, and no he wasn’t a random pervert in a sex costume, and yes he would bring her back inside her apartment and keep his hands to himself. 

“You up for a midnight snack after this?” Deadpool asked after making sure the old lady was settled inside for the night. 

“I think I’d better just turn in when we’re done here.”

“Ah,” Wade nodded, looking off across the street to where a drunk man was stumbling around. “I can respect the need for beauty sleep, even if I’m not that hot anymore. Hey it’s like you’re Belle and I’m the beast. I’ll keep an extra taco in the fridge for you if you decide to hide in my closet again.” 

Wade laughed after his ramble and darted over to help the drunk who had just fallen on his ass and began shouting curses to the night sky. Once again Peter was glad he was wearing a mask. That way Wade wouldn’t be able to see him blush. The fact that Wade had caught him breaking a shit ton of boundaries between them and let him go with little to explanation was a testament to how kind Deadpool could be when the mood struck. 

Peter jogged across the street to help his partner. Wade tried to shush the man so he didn’t wake anyone up while also trying to find out where he lived so they could return him home. The man hiccuped at Peter’s approach looking smug in his hindrance. 

“I know you’re having fun rolling around like a pig in mud, but wouldn’t you rather be drunk inside? It’s colder than a witch’s tit out here!” Deadpool asked. He was supporting the man who leaned heavily on one of his shoulders.

“Drunk?!” He roared. 

Peter came over to grab the man’s slumping side and slung his arm around his neck and hushed him. If he didn’t settle down he’d wake up the whole neighborhood.

“I’m not drunk youuu,” The drunk slurred his words and drew out the ‘you’ of his sentence deciding on an appropriate insult. He tilted his head up to look Wade right in the eyes of his mask, grinned unbearably proud of himself and yelled for the whole street to hear: “COCK SUCKER!” 

Wade took it in stride, laughing and pulling the guy with him down the sidewalk. If he wouldn’t give up his address they could drop him off at a shelter for the night. 

Peter was ruffled. What kind of man insulted a woman like that after she tried to help him? Wade was less of a superhero and not quite a villain; she had no obligation to help people, but she did it anyway because Peter asked and really, what the fuck? 

“Hey man!” Peter called. He caught up with the two stumbling forward and blocked them from walking further.

“Apologize.” He demanded. “You don’t talk to women like that.” 

He looked up confused as if he’d forgotten Peter was there the moment he left his line of sight. Wade looked confused too.

“You again?” The man questioned before waving his hand in dismissal. 

“We’re not taking you anywhere until you say sorry to my friend here. She doesn’t have to help you, but she is and she shouldn’t have to hear your foul mouth.” 

“Hey, as hot as it is to be protected spider-charming, I’m fine.” Wade assured. He walked off slowly with the drunk turning his head to look behind them and make sure Peter trudged along too. He hadn’t demanded an apology because he thought Wade couldn’t handle things, or because he thought Wade’s ears were too delicate for a potty mouth, but because it was the right thing to do. You weren’t supposed to be so rude to women, they had enough of a hard time without random men talking about their mouths. But of course Wade was the type of girl who could take those comments in stride, not letting it get to her. She knew her worth even if others didn’t and she was strong. 

They dropped off their drunk nuisance at a shelter for the night and Deadpool turned to Peter with a frown. 

“As much as I appreciate having my honor defended by the hottest piece of ass in New York, you know I’m not a girl, right?” 

Wade’s words washed slowly over Peter. 

“Oh.”

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

“Uh.” Peter stalled, his brain working overtime.

So Wade wasn’t a woman like he had originally thought. So that left two options to reevaluate: either he was wearing panties as a kink, which Peter still had ruled out because Wade had said that him wearing them was just him being him. But was being kinky an integral part of who he was? The other option was that Peter had aimed his thinking too far down the timeline on the gingerbread person he had researched and that Wade was non binary. Well if Wade was confirming he wasn’t a woman but still behaved oddly for a man then that made the most sense.

“Yeah?” He answered. He still felt unsure of his conclusion, but pressed forward. “You’re non binary?”

“A man, Peter. I’m a man.” Wade clarified. He watched Peter’s face for something, rejection maybe?, but whatever he was looking for it wasn’t found on the fabric of Peter’s mask. 

“A man.” Peter drawled, the sentence weighing on his tongue. Really? 

“I think we should talk Spidey. There’s clearly something rattling around in that big ol’ brain of yours that you can’t figure out and it has something to do with me, which I’m totes flattered by, but yeah. Let’s talk.” 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

The two made their way to Wade’s favourite late night taco truck and ordered a snack. Wade went with his favourite spicy tacos while Peter opted for churros that he knew Wade would probably finish half of. They claimed a picnic style table close enough to take advantage of the lights from the truck, but far enough away that their conversation wouldn’t be overheard. 

“So does you thinking I’m a pretty pretty princess have anything to do with your latest breaking and entering of my apartment?” Wade asked. He shoveled half of a taco into his mouth and Peter was distantly reminded of a nature show he had seen where snakes would open their jaws wider than he thought possible and swallow their prey whole. 

“I was looking for something. An answer.” 

Wade cocks his head, but waits patiently for him to continue. Peter starts in on his churros, crunching through sugary dough and spraying crumbs onto their table.

“I thought you might be trans or something. Non binary? I don’t know, I was just trying to figure out why you would wear that kind of underwear.” Peter says when he’s had enough of using food as a distraction. 

He looks up to judge Wade’s reaction. His expression is a mixture of hurt and confusion, just another sign that he got the whole thing wrong. They sit in another period of silence while Wade eats, each mouthful reminiscent of words stuck in his mouth punctuated by thoughtful chewing and quick peaks from under his eyelashes at Peter. 

“I already told you, Spidey, _there is no catch_. There’s nothing to figure out about it. I wear panties because they’re pretty and comfortable and because I like to. I like the way I feel when I wear them and I’m kinda hurt you keep acting so weird about it. Not that I have feelings or anything.”

“I’m sorry 'Pool. I just thought there had to be something more to it.” Peter hangs his head down feeling all his shame about the situation weigh him down. Wade  _ had _ told him that his odd choice of clothing was ‘ ** _just me_** ’, but he hadn’t accepted that answer. If he had then maybe they wouldn’t be sitting there in the most awkward silence having a stilted conversation. Plus Peter wouldn’t have had to stalk him and weather the embarrassment of being caught red handed with someone else’s underwear in his hands. 

“You should have just asked me. My therapist is gonna have a field day with this, babe. Even I know you crossed a crazy amount of lines. I have boundaries too y’know, even if I’m not that vocal about them. Like choking.”

Peter cracked a smile. If Wade was already joking about it then it must not be irreparable. He could still fix things. 

“Yeah,” He chuckles. “I’m really sorry man. You’re right I was being an idiot. It won’t happen again.”

“Hey!” Wade yelled going to playfully smack at Peter’s hands. “Self deprecating language is my thing Spider-Stalker.” 

There were a lot worse things he could be called. 

Peter dissolves into tension relieving giggles with Wade already feeling lighter than before. This was good. Wade was willing to forgive him- maybe more quickly than he should given the crime. Did that mean something? He had always shown a soft spot for Spiderman in the past, more than he had shown for anyone else, except for Thor. But it was Thor so that made sense. Maybe it just wasn’t a big deal to him? 

Either way the thought of Wade trusting him with something so private, and sexy, and being so merciful was welcomed. Wade still wanting to be his friend was even more welcomed and filled Peter with a peaceful warmth. 

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

The relief and new understanding Peter has lasts for a while. The fuzzy butterfly feeling he felt that night at the taco truck sticks with him for weeks, blocking his anxiety and comforting him whenever he sees Wade. He thought that would be the end of it- he’d go back to his normal life, well as normal as a superhero could get, and finally stop obsessing over Wade’s panties.

He doesn’t.

In his free moments at work, when nights on patrol are quiet, when he’s walking to class, in the shower,  _ especially in the shower _ , and randomly throughout the day and as he tries to fall asleep Peter thinks about Wade. Some of his thoughts are normal: if he should grab a late dinner with the other man, if he’s washed his costume lately so he won’t stink when they meet up again, what mildly funny joke he’d made at which inappropriate time. The majority of his thoughts are not normal. Well they are. Sort of. They’re normal in the sense that he’d been obsessing over Wade wearing panties for what feels like eternity so his thoughts still align with that. It’s embarrassing how easily turned on he is by mere thoughts alone. Nothing gets him off faster lately than remembering Wade’s underwear drawer and imagining what he was wearing under his costume or street clothes at any given time. A delicious treat hidden away from view, the people around him unsuspecting and of no idea what Wade was covering his junk with. But Peter knew. And still he wanted. 

As desires are wont to do, Peter’s yearning for Wade came to light in a fashion typical of Peter’s luck: a text message.

Deadpool (Wade): sooooooo 

Deadpool (Wade): um totes awk but i’ve noticed u staring at my beautiful alluring downstairs region a lot lately and lik i just want to reiterate that u can ask questions if u need to  🕷️

Spidey: Sorry, I know. I’m good on questions, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.

Deadpool (Wade): nvr said i was uncomfortable i mean i get it i’m a hot piece of ass and i’d stare at my dick all day if i could, just making sure i’m not gonna find u hiding in my kitchen nxt 

Deadpool (Wade): also like u know ur super hot right? I don’t mind being checked out by hot spiders r u into cannabalism like real spiders or nah??

Spidey: Not into cannabalism. I think that may only be female spiders and before you ask yes I will ask any female spider hero or villain I run into about it. To be completely honest with you I’ve been staring at you because I can’t get you out of my head. I think about you and what you’re wearing all the time. 

Deadpool (Wade): if tht’s a joke it’s super funny haha i got the hots for the human version of a sea sponge 

Deadpool (Wade): even if it is u know i’m in love w u right???

Deadpool (Wade): u can look up my metaphorical skirt anytime ;) 

Deadpool (Wade): and literally 

Deadpool (Wade): u can web me to your bed baby boy 

Spidey: … Are you serious? I can do that? 

Deadpool (Wade): u can do it rn if you wanna cum over 

Deadpool (Wade): get it spidey????

Deadpool (Wade): cum :p 

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Peter can’t believe his luck. It was scary to be so honest about his attraction because there was always the chance that all of Wade’s flirting had been misinterpreted or just for show, but Wade seemed sincere enough. It was hard to tell over the phone. Still, Peter took a few minutes to practice his deep breathing to steel himself up to go see him. He texted Wade that he’d be there in an hour and tossed his phone face down on his bed. He was going to fuck Wade. 

Peter showered and shaved, half distracted by thoughts of what could be and anticipation. Would Wade be loud? Could Peter make him scream or would he be surprisingly quiet? Would he be as aggressive in bed as he was in his hero/mercenery life? Or would he be shy and docile, waiting for Peter to take control? 

The walk over to Wade’s apartment is short, which is nice because Peter is brimming with adrenaline and a moderate amount of skepticism. Was this really happening? 

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Standing in infront of Wade’s door, Peter was happy to feel his adrenaline dissipate. He was still a bit skeptical as to if he was really going to be allowed to fuck the man who had been plagueing his thoughts for so long, but if he thought it through it really wasn’t that unbelievable. Wade did flirt with him a lot, more than could be chalked up to just being overly friendly and he respected Peter enough not to waste his time. 

Taking in a deep breath to calm himself Peter lifted his hand to knock, but was surprised by the door swinging back. 

“Took you long enough!” Wade greeted. He was wearing a pair of low riding sweatpants, something red peaking through sitting higher on his hips and he wore a white cropped shirt. Thankfully they had already cleared the air about him definitely being a man because otherwise Peter would have taken the crop top as another sign of Wade being a woman. He looked nice though, his abs a nice contrast to the feminine shirt. He looked kind of like Johnny Depp in A Nightmare on Elm Street. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Peter apologized, following Wade inside once he opened the door more. 

“So,” He fumbled for how to start feeling like he should say something in reference to their messages. Wade stood before him waiting patiently. “Can I still look up your skirt?”

“Terrible dirty talk, babe. Jail for you.” Wade laughed, shaking his head. He grabbed one of Peter’s hands and led him gently to his bedroom. The one Peter had already been in.

“What?! It was your line- jail for you!” Peter huffed. 

Wade shrugged pushing Peter onto his bed. His sheets smelled like his cologne and the remnants of take out. Not very sexy, but the way Wade straddled his hips more than made up for it. 

Wade kisses him. It’s soft and so unlike how aggressive Wade is in everything that he does. It surprises Peter. One of Wade’s hands cup the back of Peter’s head and the other feels him up, rubbing up and down his chest. 

“Hey, we can stop anytime y’know. I know my scars are boner killer.” Wade breathes as he pulls back. 

Peter reaches out to brush his fingers over Wade’s chin. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispers, and he means it too. Wade is a work of art sitting in his lap and he isn’t going to waste the opportunity to worship him. 

Peter pulls Wade back down to him again and they meet with a kiss. It’s longer than the first, more sure, and Peter is hooked. He feels Wade’s back, the overworked muscles and contours, senses the power behind them. His hands dip down to his covered ass and knead at him before curving around to his chest. His hard earned abs, his firm nipples. He needed Wade’s shirt off. He pulls the fabric off going for his own after and throws both of them onto the floor. He comes back to Wade, pinching his nipples with one hand while the other snakes to the back of his neck tracing behind his ear and teasing him gently. 

Wade grinds down on Peter. Peter groans, grabbing his hips and directing him to grind harder over the bulge in his jeans. He takes charge, rolling them over and getting more aggressive with their kissing. Peter sticks his tongue in Wade’s mouth, playing tag with the other man and devouring his taste while he holds Wade’s arms over his head. 

“Is this okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, duh stupid, I’m hard as bricks over here.” 

Peter takes off Wade’s pants and his brain just about explodes from seeing Wade in panties again, this time in a more appropriate context. They are a plain red, a thong, but it’s the fact that  _ Wade’s _ the one wearing them that sparks desire in Peter. 

Peter skims his fingers over the fabric appreciating the bulge inside, leaning down to lick a fat stripe over Wade’s dick. He laves his dick through the fabric, leaving a large wet spot behind that turns translucent and clings to Wade even more. Wade whines and pushes Peter’s head harder into his crotch. Peter allows it suckling over the head of his dick. The cotton feels weird in his mouth, but the little taste of Wade’s precum he can get by sucking is enough to make him repeat the action. 

Eventually Peter wants more in his mouth and slides soaked panties to the side freeing Wade’s heavy cock. It bobs in the air in front of him and Peter has never wanted to suck someone off this badly before.

Peter laps at the head and swallows the shaft down, humming with how good he feels full of dick in his mouth. Wade thrashes under him and he pins his hips to the bed. He pulls back just to spit on the head and go back down, letting Wade’s dick delve deeper into his throat. He knows he isn’t the most experienced at giving head, but he gets an ego boost from Wade’s pornstar-esque moaning. He pulls Wade’s dick away from his mouth with a ‘pop’ and sucks in a deep breath before attempting to deep throat all of it. He can’t quite fit it all in his mouth, but he gets most of it and feels it twitch against his throat. 

Wade moans, bucking his hips wildly when he cums. Peter gathers it in his mouth moving to lay down ontop of him again and spits it into Wade’s still open mouth. He swallows it, licking Peter’s mouth clean and they kiss a little more while Wade rests. 

Wade palms Peter’s still hard cock and says: “You can still fuck me. There’s lube in my drawer.”

Peter reaches for the lube as instructed; fingering Wade open as he stares at his panties which are still on, framing his half softened cock and the spit Peter has left behind.

He fucks Wade with an animalistic passion; almost afraid he’s going too far and being too rough, but Wade’s loud moaning and whines reassure him. It’s embarrassing how fast he’s going to cum, but Wade just feels so good and tight and  _ right _ around his dick.

“Where do you want it?” Peter moans. 

“Anywhere but my hair!” 

Peter would laugh if he was doing anything else, but he ignores it as he slams his hips against Wade’s and keeps them there, unloading himself inside his asshole. 

Peter pulls out carefully and drops down beside wade out of breath. All his energy has been sapped from him replaced by quiet content and his eyes slowly close. He’s not asleep, just dozing and Wade cuddles up to him with a leg thrown over his. 

Wade hums: “that was nice” and Peter says “really nice” and they enjoy each other's company in silence.

Wade says they can do it again if he wants and could have been doing it sooner if he hadn’t been so weird. Peter agrees, making himself more comfortable. He already knows Wade will let him stay the night.

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are friends! The end! 
> 
> I struggle a lot with finishing things that aren't short or things I don't feel are my best work, but I'm glad I finished this. I really enjoyed working on it and seeing it through to the end. Thank you to everyone who commented, left kudos, and read my writing!

Being wiith Wade intimately after all that time he spent being an idiot about it was nice. It certainly scratched an itch so to speak and Peter had missed being so close to another person, somewho who knew who he really was and was able to keep up with his demanding life, and who at the end of the day, still wanted him. 

  
  


He had thought, naively, that he would think less about Wade after their first hook up turned into a regular occurrence. Boy was he wrong. 

  
  


Instead of his thoughts going back to normal, how they had been before he got caught up in Wade’s underwear nonsense, they just stopped being as sexually charged. 

  
  


Now instead of daydreaming about railing Wade on the top of a building at night Peter thinks about him when he passes by Victoria Secret in the mall, when he does his grocery shopping in place of May and finds all sorts of gross snacks the other man would most likely enjoy. He picks up those terrible warhead sour candies for Wade from a convenience store before meeting him for patrol. He saves tacos for him from a catered work lunch without thinking, until he realizes he’s been walking around all day smelling of meat. 

  
  


Oh.

  
  


He likes Wade. He  _ likes _ him. A lot.

  
  
  


The realization doesn’t startle him all that much and it blends into the rest of who he is: he is Spiderman, a man who loves science, and he has a crush on Wade Wilson, but he sort of wishes he knew what to do with those feelings. 

  
  
  


Did Wade feel something similar to the chemistry Peter felt brewing between them or was it just about sex for him? What if he was blowing things out of proportion and it was just pity sex? What if he confessed and Wade didn’t feel the same and started avoiding him? That would be awful. Wade had told him to ask if he had any more questions. Would it be okay to ask him about his feelings?

  
  
  


The thought of stalking Wade again in an attempt to possibly figure out if the other man harbored a crush on him made Peter feel uncomfortable. It had been bad enough that he had actually gone and done it the first time, he couldn’t betray Wade’s trust like that again. He wouldn’t. 

  
  


Feelings were complicated. 

  
  
  


_ Speak of the devil _ , Peter thought as his phone chimed in his hand. Wade’s name flashed across the screen over a close up snap of his butt that he had taken himself. 

  
  


“Hello.” Peter answered.

  
  


“Hey gorgeous! How’s my favourite spider doing?” Wade sounded cheerful as always.

  
  


“I’m… Good.” 

  
  


“Now you ask me!” Wade prompted.

  
  


“Uh yeah, sorry, how are you?”

  
  


“I’m good now that I’m talking to you,” Came Wade’s flirty voice. It made Peter grin. “I was just calling to see if you wanted to come tie me up and have your way with me tonight?” 

  
  


“Yeah I can do that.” Peter agreed. “Actually,” He paused thinking over his words. The worst Wade could say was no and of course he’d be nice about it. Probably. Only one way to find out. “Would you wanna meet up earlier and go out to dinner? With me?” Waiting for Wade to answer brought him anxiety like he hadn’t felt before. 

  
  
  


“Ooh like a date?” 

  
  
  


“Yeah, like a date.” 

  
  
  


The mercenary hummed. Peter crossed his fingers. He looked down at his fingers, contemplating; he really wanted Wade to say yes and he really wanted to be the only one taking him on dates. He wanted to be with Wade, more than he already was and more than he had been before. 

“Okay, but you’re paying since you want me to put out.” 

  
  
  


Peter laughed. “ _ You _ called _ me _ for that! But yeah of course I’m paying I’m the one who asked you out.” 

  
  
  


“Okay then Petey,” Wade’s voice sounded warm and sweet. “Take me on a date.” 

Peter grinned. They exchanged more banter before settling on a restaurant and Peter felt like he was on cloud nine. A date meant that Wade felt the same, right?

He would just have to ask him tonight. 

  
  



End file.
